I'm Lost Without You
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: As Sonny reaches the end of her life she asks Chad to bid her goodbye by telling her a story but not just any story: their story. As they both relive each moment, both begin to realize the value of life and the value of true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **If you are someone who can't handle sad tear jerking stories and are looking for something a bit more humorous and fluffy check out my other fanfics. This fanfic is more real and deep than my other ones. You should read it though but if you just can't handle an ending that may not be happy then I would advise you to read something else. Thank you --Emily.

**(Note: **_Italics _are what's really going on. And regular font is the story Chad is telling Sonny.**)**

**I'm Lost Without You **by Blink 182

I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

_I sat there in silence looking at her laying there. How could God do this to me? Why Sonny? Why my girlfriend? Why couldn't it have been me? Why, why, why?! I sat down beside Sonny on the hospital bed where her unconscious body laid. I took my shoes off and lay down beside her, resting my head on her chest and listening to her faint breathing and her faint heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around her and let her rest. _

"_Chad?" Sonny whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. _

_I lifted my head up and allowed my eyes to look into hers. "Sonny. How are you feeling?" I asked with worry in my voice._

_She swallowed and sat up slowly "I'm ok" I shifted her so that she was resting on my chest and my arms were around her. "Are you ok Chad?" she asked emphasizing the 'you'._

_I looked at her again. "Sonny, you're the one who's sick."_

_Sonny gave shifted in my arms and nestled closer to me. "Am I?" I heard her whisper._

"_Shhh" I said softly. "You need to get some rest." Sonny stirred in my arms and I could feel her head shake "No"_

"_Chad, will you tell me a story?"_

_She sounded like an innocent child and it made seeing her in this state even harder. I could not say no to her. "What would you like to hear?"_

"_A love story" she said simply. _

_There were a lot of true love stories I could tell: "Beauty and the Beast", "Romeo and Juliet", or even "Twilight" but those didn't seem to be real enough. I wanted to tell her a tale as true as possible so I could only think of one. _

"_Ok I will tell you a story."_

_She held me tighter. "What story?"_

_I got comfortable because I knew it was going to be long. "It's a story about boy meets girl and girl changes his life…forever."_

"_Sounds like a good story."_

_I nodded my head slowly "I think it's the greatest love story ever told."_

_Sonny laughed "Then it must be a good one. Please tell it to me Chad." _

"_Well I guess I should begin with 'It all began with a ring…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"I said I wanted Espresso" Chad said bluntly handing the cup of coffee back to his personal assistant. His assitant nodded and quickly ran back to the cafeteria to fix the mistake. Chad was spoiled, always had been and most thought he always would be. Working with him was difficult, working for him was impossible. His costars at Mackenizie Falls didn't seem to mind though since everyone of them was spoiled and high maintenance as well. You could say they all got along pretty great. The same could not be said however about Mackenzie's "next door neighbors" known as the cast of So Random.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora had never been the type of people to yield to what Chad Dylan Cooper wanted and that is why Chad loathed them all. Especially the new cast member that was to be arriving today. Chad had never met them but he had a hunch that they were going to be the same pain in the ass as the others.

"Chad, you're needed on set." said the director.

Chad got out of the makeup chair and walked down the hallway to enter stage 9 to film the scene. It was an odd ritual, but every time Chad would plant a small kiss on his ring which basically lived on his right ring finger. It had been his dad's before he passed away, and before Chad could film any scene he would lightly touch his lips to it. It was his good luck charm. In some way it gave Chad the comfort by reminding him his dad was with his always.

"Quiet on the set!" the director beckoned

Chad filmed the scene and when he was finished he made his way to the cafeteria for some lunch. His personal assistant followed closely by his side trying to match Chad's fast pace. "Ok I need you to call my mom and tell her I can't make it for Christmas this year."

"Check" the assistant typed it into Chad's blackberry.

"I also need you to cancel my interview with that magazine asap."

"Check"

"Oh! And make sure you send some flowers to my sister Emily she's feeling a little under the weather these days-" as Chad was going to finish his sentance, he turned the corner too sharply and collided into someone else.

"Ow!" he and the mystery person shouted. "Watch where you're going!" they shouted in unison.

Chad got up and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a girl, but not any girl he had seen. She had dark hair and dark eyes to match but her skin was creamy and perfect too. She was beautiful, Chad couldn't deny that but he also couldn't deny that she was also a klutz and rude if she had just run into him and didn't even apologize.

"You might want to watch out next time..." Chad searched for a name; maybe he did know her but just couldn't remember.

"I'm Sonny" she said picking herself up and brushing herself off.

"Sonny" Chad said "That's an interesting name"

Sonny nodded and tried to stand up straight, the fall was harder than it seemed. "Thanks..." she also searched for a name.

"Chad" Sonny looked at him still not knowing who he was. Chad was a little bit taken back "Chad Dylan Cooper" he completed.

"Oh! You're the guy on that show Mackenzie Falls."

Chad smiled his flirting smile and nodded "Yes I am" Sonny smiled back then took a step.

"Well I gotta go, it's my first day and I have to..."

"First day huh? What show are you on?" he asked hoping she said she was a new extra in Mackenzie Falls.

She smiled flirtingly too "Well I guess you have to find out some other time because I'm really late."

"Wait!" Chad called out a little too loudly "Uh...can I call you sometime? You know, to show you around the studio...?"

Sonny shook her head "Sorry I don't give my number out to guys I don't know"

Chad was a bit shocked. He had never been "rejected" by a girl before but this one did it without a moment's hesitation. What was a guy supposed to do next? Chad remained confident and continued flirting. "Even to cute celebrities?" he asked

"Especially to cute celebrities."

Chad had now been officially been rejected but he was not the type to quit. He walked closer to her. "Well if you change your mind..." he walked away in the direction he was headed praying that he left her wanting more and that he would hear from her soon.

Sonny smiled and shook her head, she couldn't believe one guy could have SO much ego. She continued to walk down the hall when she stopped to pick up something she saw on the floor. She cocked her head to one side then bent down and picked it up. It was a ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad walked into the cafeteria and got something to eat. He sat down with his costars and began to ate but stopped when he heard Marshall clear his throat loudly to make an announcement. "Excuse me everyone!" he began "I'm sorry to interrupt all of you but I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our show So Random."

Chad and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast loudly booed and threw the thumbs down without hesitation. Marshall tried to calm them down and when he finally did he finished. "Please welcome Sonny Monroe." Everyone clapped except the Mackenzie Falls cast and Chad who didn't clap not only because it was a member of So Random but because she was the one who he hadn't stopped thinking about since they ran into each other about an hour ago. Sonny was one of _them _and Falls people didn't go after Random people. Chad felt stupid and embarrassed he went after a Random. He slumped down in his chair hoping she wouldn't see him.

"Hey Chad" Sonny said coming over to Chad "I need to g-"

"Um I'm sorry this is reserved for the actual actors here. You're table is over there..." Chad pointed to the table where Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni sat. "...where the talentless sit." Chad knew he was being mean, he was used to it. But something inside his tightened up when he was rude to Sonny. It almost made him feel...bad.

Sonny didn't react to his shallowness or callousness, instead she gave a quick smile, turned, and sat with her new costars. Chad sat there still feeling horrible and looking at Sonny the rest of the time.

After lunch was over, Chad followed Sonny until they were all alone. He realized this was a bit psychopathic and serial killerish but he wanted to talk to Sonny and explain why he had been so rude to her in the cafeteria.

"Sonny" Chad called

Sonny turned around to look at Chad. "Oh hey Chad" she acted as if he had done nothing wrong to her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Don't be" Sonny said with a sweet smile on her face. "I understand the whole rivalry thing between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. You were just staying true to your show, I get it."

Chad sighed in relief "Thank god you understand! Well in that case, what are you doing this friday?" he asked

Sonny looked at him puzzled and unsure "Ummm I don't know why?" Chad smiled and begin to chuckle nervously as if he was about to have a heart attack or something. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"AW that's sweet Chad."

Chad smiled now like he was the man "SO what time should I pick you-"

"I can't, sorry" Sonny interjected. She began to walk off reading her script until Chad stopped her midstep.

"Whoa wait, why not?"

Sonny laughed as if she thought this question was stupid. "If you are acting fake in front of other people what makes you think I would want to go out with you?"

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" he said looking at her like it was a stupid question.

"Hmm true. You're cute Chad...." Chad saw he was getting somewhere. Sonny got close to him with her face inches from his looking as if she was going to kiss him. "....but you're no Brad Pitt" she laughed and began to walk away again.

"Exactly! I'm the younger version of him, the one you can actually get."

Sonny shook her head and laughed "Sorry Chad but when you decide to give up this whole 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper' charade..." she said mocking Chad's voice "...give me a call because plain Chad seems like he can be a nice guy." and with that, Sonny finally walked off leaving Chad dumbfounded.

Chad had never been rejected like this before, it was... weird. Chad always got what he wanted, whether it be girls or cars he got it. Now in two minutes, this girl had shut him down completely and did it with a smile on her face. "What is happening to the world?" thought Chad. It was like this girl was turning his world upside down and she had only been here a day. But even though she just turned him down without a care in the world, Chad was still intrigued by her and was dying to know her more. She was like a forbidden fruit, and everyone knows the forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.


End file.
